


The Chase

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Crack, Dinosaurs, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Lance needs to evade Keith, and Lance can't hang on much longer.





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry about this.

Lance knew that Keith would find him. After that last battle, and Lance was wounded and separated from everyone else, he knew that Keith would be there. Not right now, but eventually. It was all Lance could do to get to somewhere safe where he might survive.  
  
Lance dragged his body to an abandoned cave, that he hoped would protect and hide him from any other danger. The rain might help hide him, but Lance was still scared. He didn’t know if he could survive the night. As long as his friends found him, he might have a chance at survival.  
  
But, Keith soon came. He burst into the cave, sending water splashing all over the cave wall. When Lance saw Keith he opened his mouth and said, “Aaaaaauuuuuuhhhhh,” because Lance was actually a parasaurolophus, and Keith has a velociraptor hunting him down.  
  
That night, Keith ate Lance. And I don’t mean the kinky kind of eating you sick pervs, i mean Keith literally ate the flesh of Lance’s bones. Also, because they were dinosaurs, and dinosaurs have the brains the size of peas or some other shit like that, they didn’t actually have names for each other, their names could have been “aaaoooo” and “*insert hissing noise here*” for all I know. I don’t know, I didn’t live in the Jurassic period and have not personally ever spoken with a dinosaur. Not for lack of trying though.


End file.
